risk_universalis_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Risk Universalis III Wikia
Welcome to the Risk Universalis III Wikia! Welcome to the Risk Universalis III Wikia! What is this? This Wiki is for Risk Universalis III (commonly abbreviated as Risk, RUIII, and RU3), a game based off of the popular Europa Universalis series. If you know nothing of either of these, you're probably in the right place to learn about Risk. First things up are the roles. In Risk, there are 9 roles in Risk, they go as followed: *'Banished' - The lowest of all roles, these people were banned for breaking rules multiple times, griefing, or exploiting. *'Participant'- These are the regular players of the game, all you do is enjoy the game and its roleplay. *'Experienced Participant'- These are Participants that have administrator privileges given to them by a Senior Admin who represents them, but before getting this they must pass an application. Their job is to ensure that the server stays afloat by moderating roleplay. *'Moderator'- A person who has the advanced administrator privileges in comparison to the Experienced Participant, and they are also on the administrator team. This person can ensure that any decision made by an Experienced Player is not corrupt/biased or wrong, while also moderating roleplay. *'Administrator'- Administrators have nearly the highest administrator powers, only second to Senior Adminstrators. *'Developers'- These people simply develop the game. This is the main to only way they enhance the experience with the only time you'll see them play is when they come to verify the update is working. *'Senior Administrators'- These are Administrators who head every role below them other than Developers and those who are banished from the group. These fellows have the highest commands but their commands are only overshadowed by those above them. These Senior Administrators, sometimes referred to as SAs. usually are not on, as there are currently five of them, but when they are you should expect for them to uphold the rules with the highest expectations. *'Community Head'- The highest rank achievable, this person runs the group on a day to day type of basis, this person represents the Senior Administrators as a whole along with the Senior Administrator who represents the Senior Adminstrators. *'Founders'- The highest rank. There are two founders, ArmadaStudios and Fiash_Drive. These are two very competant people who are ead of developing and can shape Risk any way they choose. The Rules of Risk Universalis III The rules of Risk Universalis III are as follows, listed by lowest to highest severity in terms of punishment: *'Teleporting Units'- Teleporting units is when a player, in response to a hostile war (declaration of war, battle, etc), moves a unit to a location without roleplay. This problem becomes less of a problem in the more modern eras, as airplanes are invented and they don't take long to reach locations. This is punishable by voiding the movement of the army back to its starting location. If this happens multiple times, the player may expect either a kick or jail. *'Trolling'- Trolling comes in many forms. However, the most common form of trolling is making a country with a silly name (e.g. "Kekistan", "dolphin poop" etc). Making a country with a "troll name" is punishable by a removal of your entire nation. Another common form of trolling is using the command "M-ERA-VOTE-M" although the map has not been reset. There is no strict rule to this, but it is frowned upon and will result in a warning. If a player trolls multiple times, the player may expect either a kick or jail. *'Metagaming'- The act of knowing your opponent's actions before they do it. For example, Germany heavily preparing for an invasion of Normandy before it happens. Punishable by void, multiple counts can lead to your nation's removal. If this happens multiple times, the player may expect either a kick or jail. *'Godmodding/G-Modding/GModding'- This is either you fighting another nation and suffering 0 casualties, or your armies being extremely strong, For example, Germany suffering no casualties in the invasion of the Soviet Union, or expanding, through NPCs or not, without difficulty. Punishable by void, multiple counts can lead to a removal of your nation. If this happens multiple times, the player may expect either a kick or jail. *'Fail Roleplay/FRP'- This is one of the most common offenses done by people in the Risk community. This is the act of a person ignoring many factors and doing an action that would be nearly impossible to do. For example, a small country with a poor economy building a large amount of nuclear weapons, a small country (e.g. Sealand, or Sealand invading anyone and winning, rather) invading a large country (e.g. Russia, U.S.A, etc) and winning without assistance, or a country purchasing core lands from another. Punishable by void, multiple counts can lead to a removal of your nation. If this happens multiple times, the player may expect either a kick or jail. *'Griefing'- This can easily be misinterpreted, but griefing is the act of deleting a nation's textboxes or erasing/recoloring land. Griefing can also be painting land randomly across the entire server, whether there is an era being roleplayed or not. A griefer may expect to be punished with a jail or kick for griefing a first time. If the player griefs multiple times, they can expect to be banned, or eventually be removed from the group/banished. For more in-depth rules, click this link: https://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=175847890 Shortcuts to Pages and News Note: Shortcut Topics are in alphabetical order from A to Z. '' '''Controversies' * Calls for the Impeachment of Pavalix * Worthe - Castlemore Controversy Elections * Risk Senator Election, August 2017 * Risk Senator Election, June 2017 Group Ranks * Council of Risk * Experienced Participant * Moderator * Senator of the Participants Miscellaneous * Castlemore for Senator Campaign * The Chinese Government Risk Political Parties * The Election Movement * The Participant Front Risk Universalis * Era Selection * Plantationism * Risk Plantation * Risk Population User Biographies * Caaceres * Slayiness Latest activity Category:Browse